


Just Hold On We're Going Home

by cabrera13fan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, Tie Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabrera13fan/pseuds/cabrera13fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Tyler have this thing that no one seems to understand. But they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hold On We're Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks i wrote this on word document on my phone! :) leave me comments let me know what you think!

It’s an off day for the Dallas Stars and after winning last night in Pittsburgh all the guys decided it was a good enough reason to out to their favorite club.It’s a loud club with bright lights and lots of beautiful people.

Jamie was out having a good time with the guys. When he saw him, the most handsome man Jamie thinks he’s ever seen. A body built like a god, tattoos all up and down his arms, brown hair perfectly quaffed and a smile that lit up from all the way across the room.

Jamie, who was talking to jordie stopped what he was doing with his drink halfway to his lips slowly lowered his arm and just stared.

Jordie noticed that he stopped talking and turned to look at who he was staring at and rolled his eyes. “you guys seriously need to stop being weird.”

Jamie turned to look back at jordie with a smirk and said “I have no idea what you're talk about.” As he walked away to go talk to the beautiful man.

He walks up to the bar where the guy was standing and orders himself another beer. Jamie kept glancing over at the man.

The bar was pretty packed so they were standing pretty close together with their arms touching. Jamie couldn’t help but feel electricity flowing where their arms touched, he was on fire.

Jamie finally gets his beer and decides it’s better late than never and leans over towards the guys ear.

“I’m jamie. What’s your name?” It’s hard to talk over the loud music so he has to yell it.

The guy turns and looks at Jamie and Jamie feels himself starting get hard. This guys is fucking gorgeous! The guy smiles “I’m tyler. Have we ever met before you look vaguely familiar.” He says with a wink.

“I don’t think we have. But who knows, I don’t mean to be so cliché but I saw you from across the room and wanted to come see if I could buy you a drink?” Jamie feels his confidence boost when Tyler smile and agrees to the drink.

They talk for a little while longer before Jamie could even comprehend what was happening, Tyler started reaching down the front of Jamie’s pants to feel his half hard cock.

Jamie gasped and looked at Tyler his pupils were blown wide. Tyler licked his lips and leaned up to Jamie’s ear “you want to get out of here?”

Jamie couldn’t even respond he just nodded his head and let Tyler grab his hand and lead him out of the club.

Jamie looked over to where jordie and Jason were standing they have him a smile and rolled their eyes and waved. Jordie looked at Jason and said “I really don’t understand those two.”

Jason shrugged “hey at least they have an interesting sex life.”

Jordie scoffed “please don’t mention anything about my brother's sex life!”

They both laughed as they watched Tyler and Jamie leave the club. Tyler was leading Jamie to a very nice and a very expensive looking vehicle.

Jamie didn’t want to wait any longer than he had to he wanted to get Tyler begging for his cock to be inside him. So Jamie did the only rational thing he could think of at the moment and grab tyler by the hips and push him up against the side of the car. Grinding his hips into tyler and moaning so loud.

Jamie started kissing his neck up to his ear grabbing his earlobe and sucking on it. Tyler’s moans are loud and so damn arousing, Jamie can feel Tyler’s dick against his own they are both rock hard and frantically touching each other.

Jamie doesn’t notice when Tyler got his keys to unlock the door and open the back seat. Jamie climbs in after him never keeping his hand off of him and couldn’t help but catch a glance at the amazing ass tyler has on him.

They go back to kissing a little more rough than the first time and Jamie can tell tyler wants this as bad as he does.

“how do you want me babe?” tyler asks breathless

Jamie took that as a sign that tyler wants him to be in control and Jamie has no problem with that “I want you to strip down get on your knees and suck my dick” he said with his voice gruff.

Tyler started right away stripping down a little more slowly than Jamie had liked but he could tell tyler wanted to put on a show slowly taking off his shirt to reveal his toned abs and those tattoos that Jamie wants nothing not than to lick every line and detail of.

Then he pulled down his shorts even slower and stopped a little before his cock just to expose a little glimpse of it before smiling seductively at Jamie before he pulled them down the rest of the way. Jamie took an intake of air Tyler was the most sexiest man he has ever laid his eyes on and fuck if he didn’t get Tyler’s mouth on him now he might die.

Tyler finally slid down to his knees in front of Jamie and started undoing his button and sliding the zipper down to pull out Jamie’s cock at full attention. Tyler looked up at Jamie before licking his lips and slowly putting Jamie in his mouth inch by inch. Jamie threw his head back moaned loud “fuuucckkk tyler ughh” he reached his hands up and twisted them into Tyler’s hair.

That seemed to turn him in even more pretty soon tyler was bobbing his head up and down a lot faster Jamie didnt know how much longer be would last so he pulled Tyler’s head up his lips red and spit running down his chin.

Jamie pulled him up for a kiss and pulled him all the way into his lap. Reaching over the seat he felt around till he could feel the bottle of lube he pulled back from kissing Tyler.

“do you have something I can tie your hands up with?” Tyler looked at him with determined eyes and nods “yeah one sec.” he says while he leans back far enough to reach into the front seat to grab suit ties it seemed like Tyler might have been anticipating this.

Jamie takes the ties and grabs one of Tyler’s wrist tied the piece of fabric to it and then tied it right around the handlebars in the back seat and then repeated with the other hand. “Comfortable?” Jamie asks

“Very. Now hurry up and stretch me open I need your cock in me Jamie” tyler whines

Jamie didn’t waste anymore time after that he popped the lid of the lube bottle and coated 2 of his fingers gently pressing one in at a time until Tyler’s face was blissed out closing his eyes biting his bottom lip eventually Jamie had 3 fingers deep into Tyler’s ass and they were both moaning loud Tyler had thrown his head back moaning Jamie’s name.

“Fuck Jamie I’m ready come on baby fuck me” Tyler looked at him he looked so turned on and Jamie wanted him bad. Jamie pulled out each of his fingers one by one and took the lube and coated his cock with it looking at Tyler looking at Tyler like he needed approval when Tyler shakes his head with a smile Jamie starts pressing against Tyler’s slick hole.

Both of their eyes roll back with arousal “ugh Jamie yeah put your dick all the way in me” Tyler moans.

“ Ugh fuck ty your so fucking beautiful!” Jamie yells while he is thrusting inside of tyler. And he does look beautiful tied up his cock bouncing up and down every time he thrust up into Tyler.

Jamie grabbed Tyler’s cock and started back off while speeding up his pace “Oh yeah ugh I’m going to come Jamie fuck me harder!”

“yeah I’m going to come too ughhh” Jamie gives one more yank and tyler is spilling all over each of them. Jamie wasn’t far behind him coming inside of tyler.

They both lay there Tyler’s hands still tied up panting waiting for their breaths to even. “Fuck, that was good. I didn’t know how much this would turn you on we should definitely do it again” Jamie hufffs out a laugh.

“yeah well role play is my favorite I liked that you were cocky and confident that turned me on the most.” Tyler replies “but as much as I love you babe can you untie me my arms are starting to get sore.”

“oh yeah sorry hun.” Jamie get up to untie Tyler and continues on “jordie thinks it’s weird that we do stuff like this.”

“that’s because jordie's sex life sucks and ours doesn’t!” Tyler scoffs

“true very true.” Jamie agrees

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: WildChick6983  
> Or on Tumblr:Kgriffin93  
> Come talk Bennguin with me!


End file.
